1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to kitchen accessories. More specifically, the present invention is drawn to a spice rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
“I can't find the sage!!” That, and similar laments are uttered daily as food preparers search through cluttered cabinets seeking the necessary spices that will make the meal a success. Aside from delaying and sometimes ruining the food preparation process, the search efforts can cause immeasurable frustration. What a boon it would be if all the spices were located in one convenient place in an ordered, easily retrievable array.
There are many devices that address the organization of the spice pantry. Exemplary ones of these devices are cited in the IDS. Some of the cited devices are merely drawn to ornamental designs. Others require structural modification of a kitchen cabinet for installation. Still others do not display the spice containers in a manner to be readily identified when desired.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to disclose an array of sliding spice drawers for mounting on a kitchen cabinet shelf or the like as will be subsequently described and claimed in the instant invention.